Recuerdos
by LooneyMoony
Summary: La guerra terminó, todo parece haber regresado a la normalidad, ya todos trabajan, siguen sus vidas, pero George no puede, lo intenta, pero algo le falta, y parece haber encontrado la solución a sus problemas gracias a su hermano Ron, o eso creía él.
1. El plan

_**Antes de empezar:**_

_**1.- Los personajes mencionados y el mundo en el que se desarrolla no me pertenecen, son de J. K Rowling, Warner y otros.**_

_**2.- Se aceptan críticas constructivas, ya que siempre busco mejorar, gracias por leer :) **_

**—————–––————————————————**

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que su hermano se fue, pero George parecía no haberse dado cuenta, llevaba todo ese tiempo pensando en la conversación que tuvo con él, le parecía muy curioso el objeto que le describió, no creyó que algo así pudiera existir, y cada vez se llenaba más de curiosidad, quería ver como funcionaba, pero sabía que no sería fácil, y mientras más lo analizaba, más comprobaba que sólo había una manera de hacerlo, finalmente se levantó y se dispuso a bajar para abrir la tienda, pensando que pronto llevaría a cabo sus planes, era riesgoso, pero era una oportunidad única, y siendo como era, no la podía dejar pasar.

Había pasado una semana y de nuevo su hermano lo visitaba, parecía disfrutar pasar el tiempo ahí, a George no le molestaba, de hecho, le agradaba su compañía.

-¿Hoy no vas a abrir la tienda - le preguntó Ron mientras se comía una tostada.

-No, hoy no, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y no hay nadie más que se pueda hacer cargo.

-Mm yo podría hacerlo - dijo aún con la tostada en la boca.

-Pero, ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Nah, están haciendo reparaciones de mantenimiento, y varios departamentos estamos varados, de nuevo.

-Ese lugar se está cayendo a pedazos - dijo George en tono de burla.

-Si, lo se - le respondió Ron burlándose también - ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que abra la tienda por ti?

-Mm si, ¿Porqué no? - contestó George, aunque se sentía un poco culpable, ya que la razón de su salida era justamente buscar el objeto del que Ron le había hablado, pero no creyo que fuera una buena idea decírselo - Si eso quieres, puedes hacerlo, de todos modos ya sabes como funciona y donde está todo.

-¡Bien!, aunque la verdad no es tan difícil.

-Eso crees porque solo pasas aquí unas horas, pero ya verás como es atenderla todo un día - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oye! Seguro que me las puedo arreglar igual o mejor que tú, ya verás, cuando regreses no vas a reconocer tu tienda.

-Eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo - dijo George manteniendo su sonrisa - pero creo que ya no tengo de otra, así que, me voy entonces - dijo tomando sus cosas - y más te vale que pueda reconocer mi tienda cuando regrese, no quiero entrar a la de Madame Malkin por error.

-Ja-ja muy gracioso, y a todo esto, ¿a dónde vas?

-Ah mm, no te preocupes por eso - dijo George un poco sorprendido de la pregunta - solo voy por... suministros, para... ya sabes, los productos.

-Mm ok, pues buen viaje entonces.

-Gracias, mm entonces, nos vemos en la noche.

Luego, George salió de la tienda, sin estar aún muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, ni como, pero convencido de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Unas horas después, se encontraba frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, no había estado ahí en mucho tiempo, se sentía raro, una parte de él no quería entrar, pero otra parte le decía que tenía que hacerlo, no había otra manera, finalmente se decidió, y al estar dentro se dispuso a buscar la ayuda que necesitaba para su primer parte del plan.

-¡Ey! ¡Peeves! - gritó al entrar en un salón vacío - Se que estas aquí Peeves, acabó de ver al Baron Sanguinario, se que te escondes de él, soy yo, George Weasley.

-¡Ah! ¡George Weasley! ¡Pero que sorpresa señor! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? - George se dio la vuelta y vio al poltergeist salir de un armario.

-Nada importante, solo... Necesito hacer algo, escucha, quiero pedir tu ayuda.

-¡Claro señor! Lo que necesite.

-Bien, primero que nada, deja de llamarme señor, solo dime George, y segundo... necesito que armes un alboroto, pero uno muy grande, tanto, que la directora tenga que salir de su despacho ¿entendiste?

-Si señ... George, de inmediato.

-¡No! Aún no, tengo que hacer algo antes, espera una media hora y entonces comienzas.

-¡De acuerdo!

-Ah, y otra cosa, nadie debe saber que está conversación sucedió ¿entendido? - Peeves hizo un saludo militar mientas asentia y salió volando de ahí.

Después de esto, George salió corriendo al despacho de McGonagall, y una vez que lo hicieron pasar ella comenzó a interrogarlo.

-Señor Weasley, vaya sorpresa ¿a que debemos su visita?

-Ah, sólo negocios profesora - le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Negocios? ¿Qué clase de negocios? - le respondió intrigada.

-Verá, no se si este enterada, pero durante la guerra mágica, Sortilegios Weasley vendió algunos de sus productos al Ministerio de Magia, y estos resultaron ser muy útiles.

-Si...

-Bueno, pues creí que sería buena idea vender productos similares a la escuela, y así, ayudar en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - la profesora se quedó callada, mirándolo escéptica.

-¿Me está hablando enserio señor Weasley? ¿Pretende usted que la escuela adquiera sus productos, y los use en clases?

-Si ¿Porqué no?

-Bueno, primero que nada, si no mal recuerdo, esos productos tienden a ser... algo problemáticos, y en segundo lugar, su fama los precede, no creo que los alumnos vayan a tomar enserio su uso en clases, sabiendo de donde vienen.

-Claro profesora, lo entiendo, pero déjeme explicar porque debería considerarlo, verá... - en eso, llego Filch corriendo, lo mejor que podía.

-¡Directora! - gritó - ¡Tiene que venir! ¡Peeves! ¡PEEVES!

-¡Señor Filch! - le respondió enojada - pero que maneras son esas de interrumpir, ¿y que es lo que pasa con Peeves?

-Lo siento profesora - le contestó agachando la cabeza - pero tiene que venir, Peeves esta fuera de control, inundó el tercer piso, sacó las mesas de los salones, le arrojó desperdicios a los alumnos, fue a la lechuchería y espanto a las lechuzas, ¡y ahora está en el gran comedor rompiendo todo! - no pudo evitar gritar de nuevo.

-¡Por Merlín!, pero ¿qué le pasa? - dijo alarmada - ah disculpe señor Weasley, tengo que atender esto.

-Descuide, yo entiendo, aquí la espero, no se si sea buena idea que Peeves me vea, recuerde que en mis años escolares nos hicimos amigos, y tal vez mi presencia lo altere más.

-Ah, si, creo que tiene razón, bien, espere aquí, ahora vuelvo - respondió titubeando.

Una vez que se quedó solo, se levantó de la silla y empezó a mirar por todos lados, no sabía muy bien como era el objeto que buscaba, pero si que tenía que estar ahí, conforme pasaban los minutos se ponía más nervioso, esa idea empezaba a no parecer tan buena, de pronto, movió la puerta de un armario, y vio salir una pequeña luz, se acercó y se dio cuenta, de algún modo, que eso era lo que buscaba, se apresuró a sacar una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su saco y apuntó al pensadero, le aplicó un hechizo y lo encogió hasta que pudo entrar en la caja, la cerró y volvió a guardarla en su saco, después regresó a su silla y en el momento en que se sentaba entró la directora.

-¿Ya se va señor Weasley? - le preguntó.

-Oh, si profesora, creo que es lo mejor, esto parece un problema grande y creo que... es mejor dejarla trabajar.

-Si, precisamente eso iba a decirle, hay muchos asuntos que debo arreglar, ese poltergeist si que causó desastres...

-No diga más - la interrumpió - entiendo completamente, entonces me voy, gracias por su tiempo, lamento que esto sucedería, pero volveré luego, y hablaremos de esos negocios - George no dejaba de sonreír y McGonagall empezaba a verlo con suspicacia, pero tenía demasiado que hacer, así que solo se despidió y volvió a lo suyo.


	2. Un robo

Una vez en su casa, George creyó que sería más fácil usar el pensadero, pero le estaba costando un poco, Ron ya le había dicho como funcionaba, cuando le contó como fue que Harry lo usó, pero seguía teniendo dudas, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto y se preguntaba si era mejor devolverlo, así que, pensó que lo mejor sería guardarlo y meditarlo un poco. Habían pasado tres días y aún no decidía que hacer, cuando en el desayuno, tuvo una conversación con Ron.

-Oye, ¿ya viste este artículo del Profeta? - George tomó el periódico, y se dispuso a leer con poco interés, pero cuando vio el encabezado no pudo ocultar su expresión de asombro.

_'ROBO EN HOGWARTS'_

_"Cuando parecía que todo estaba en paz, Hogwarts vuelve a ser parte de un escándalo, ya que, de acuerdo a nuestras fuentes, hace tres días un objeto fue sustraído de ahí, y según la propia directora, Minerva McGonagall, este es un objeto de gran valor para el colegio, no dio muchos detalles, pero se especula sea un objeto que le perteneció al antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore..."_

Ya no pudo leer más, no podía creer que la noticia hubiera llegado hasta el periódico, no se imaginaba que las cosas irían tan lejos.

-¡Increíble! Cuando uno cree que las cosas no pueden estar mejor - dijo de pronto Ron - y entonces sucede esto.

-¿Qué? Oh si, tienes razón, pero no hay que preocuparnos todavía, no sabemos que está pasando, probablemente están exagerando, ya sabes como son en ese periódico.

-Si, puede que tengas razón, pero tienes que admitir que es algo para estar alertas.

-Si, claro, bueno, tengo que abrir la tienda ¿vas a trabajar hoy?

-¡Oh si! Se me hace tarde, debo irme, gracias por el desayuno, ¡nos vemos! - respondió Ron mientras se apresuraba a salir, George agradecía que aún hubiera averías en el Ministerio y su hermano tuviera que hacer escala en el mundo muggle para llegar, porque así tenía que irse más temprano, y una vez que lo hizo corrió a su habitación, olvidándose de abrir la tienda.

Cuando tuvo el pensadero frente a él no lo dudo, ya no tenía más tiempo, en cualquier momento tendría que devolverlo, y no podía hacerlo sin haberlo usado antes, lo sacó de su caja, le devolvió su tamaño original y lo puso sobre una silla, se hinco frente al objeto, tomó su varita, y tal como Ron le había contado, la usó para extraer un pensamiento y lo introdujo, luego se acercó.


	3. El Pensadero

Al principio no pasó nada, pero después, sintió que una gran fuerza lo arrastraba y de pronto se encontró en Hogwarts, específicamente, en el gran comedor, estaba casi vacío, pero reconocía algunos rostros, y de entre todas esas personas, lo vio, se quedó helado, quería moverse, abrazarlo decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y mientras, él a lo lejos sonreía y bromeaba con los que tenía alrededor, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar y estaba dispuesto a acercarse, se vio a sí mismo, más joven, más alegre, y se asustó, no sabía que hacer, así que decidió esconderse detrás de una columna y observar, todos parecían despedirse, ya era casi la hora de dormir, vio a los alumnos dirigirse a los dormitorios, pero en un instante, su otro yo y él se desviaron del camino, los vio alejarse, sabía a donde iban, les dio un poco de ventaja y luego los siguió, llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina, o la que el sabía que era la puerta, no quiso entrar por miedo a ser descubierto y espero afuera, escondido, después de un rato los vio salir, con mucha comida, y riendo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba esa risa, sintió caer una lágrima en su mejilla, la limpió rápidamente y fue tras ellos, no sabía que más hacer, no podía ir a los dormitorios, pero al menos podría verlos entrar, en eso estaba pensando cuando vio que la profesora McGonagall se acercaba, se escondió de nuevo y vio como su contraparte más joven tomaba la comida y lo dejaba a él frente al cuadro de la señora gorda, vio como hablaba con la profesora y luego como ella se alejaba con una mirada suspicaz, sabía que no había creído sea cual fuera la mentira que él le había dicho, pero como no había prueba de alguna travesura hecha, así que lo dejó ir, no era la primera vez, parecía que McGonagall les tenía cierta simpatía de vez en cuando y la aprovechaban.

Mientras la profesora se alejaba, volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, era su oportunidad, no sabía si tendría otra y era lo que tanto había esperado, sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia él, estaba a punto de entrar al cuadro, camino más rápido, lo quiso tomar del hombro, y su mano lo traspasó, se quedó atónito, no entendía que estaba pasando, lo vio alejarse, no quería que se fuera y sin importarle nada gritó:

-¡Fred! - pero el no volteó, siguió su camino y entró al dormitorio, George quiso hacer lo mismo pero no pudo, la señora gorda parecía ignorarlo, y en su desesperación no notó que algunos alumnos rezagados iban subiendo las escaleras, no le dio tiempo a esconderse, estaba a punto de decirles que algo pasaba con el cuadro, cuando ellos lo atravesaron, y entraron sin problemas al dormitorio, y se dio cuenta, él era como un fantasma, nadie podía verlo, o escucharlo, solo era un espectador, se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba con fuerza, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación otra vez, volteó a los lados un poco confundido y luego se recargo en la pared mientras veía El Pensadero, definitivamente quería usarlo otra vez.


End file.
